Rise of a Quartermaine
by TerryGyimah
Summary: Lauren Frank's struggle with having to deal with the fact that she had a deranged sociopath for a father but learning all about her family the Quartermaines and finding her place within the Quartermaine family
1. Chapter 1

**Rise of a Quartermaine**

_I will take all the constructive criticism in the world here seeing as how this is my first fan fiction story so I would appreciate all feedback and or criticism. This story in general is all about Lauren Frank, Franco's sixteen year old teenage daughter as she tries to find her place within the Quartermaine family but also finding out everything there is to know about her relatives but also dealing with the fact that her father Franco was a deranged sociopath_ _who terrorized Port Charles_

**Chapter 1 (Los Angeles, California)**

"Lauren I don't get why you want to go to Port Charles especially after you have heard all about what your father has done and the lengths I went to, to keep you from him", Lauren's mother Angela said. Lauren says to her mother Angela "I understand Mom why you did what you did taking me away from my father but I feel like it is my fault that he even did the things he did because I wasn't in his life."

Lauren's mother Angela then says to her that she clearly does not know her father as well as she does. Angela then tells Lauren all about her father's obsession with death as Angela kept tabs on her ex-husband Franco who she called Bobby when they were married and for good reason too just in case he ever tried to track her and Lauren down as they have moved from state to state before landing in Los Angeles just roughly over a year ago. Angela then tells Lauren all about Franco's obsession with his twin brother Lauren's uncle Jason Morgan and the fact that Franco terrorized Jason's friends and family even going as far as to tell her daughter Lauren about the fact that her father Franco was a murderer. Angela then tells Lauren that he also kidnapped people and even went as far as to raping Lauren's uncle's wife Sam McCall-Morgan. Lauren's reaction to all of this is one of complete shock because she didn't want to believe just who and or what her father truly was as she believed him to be a damaged man who did horrible, unspeakable things but only because of the fact that her and her mother left. Angela then tells Lauren that she is telling her all of this because she doesn't want Lauren to have any illusions about her father Franco but also because she wants Lauren to realize that she did all of this to protect her. Lauren then says to her mother "I guess that explains why we had to move all the time, why we couldn't stay in one place for more than too long right?"

Angela then tries to console her daughter Lauren but Lauren pushes her mother away. Lauren then runs past her mother and runs towards her bedroom door going into her bedroom slamming the door right behind her locking her bedroom door. Angela then realizes just what she did by telling her daughter Lauren the truth about what her father really was but she knew that it was for Lauren's own good.

Meanwhile back in Lauren's room she is seen crying cursing at the heavens wondering what she ever did to deserve a father like Franco but then she decides to go on her laptop researching her family the Quartermaines of Port Charles, New York finding out everything there is to know about each and every member of her family through newspaper articles, clippings, photos, and through the tabloids. After Lauren is done with her search on her laptop she shuts her laptop down closing it and putting it into her backpack. She then proceeds to put clothes into her backpack as she is clearly not thinking rationally as she is an emotional mess. She then proceeds to get a pen and paper from her bedside table and writes her mother a letter telling her that she is leaving Los Angeles to go to Port Charles, New York and to not even try to stop her because she then can find the answers she is truly looking for.

Lauren then sneaks out of her bedroom window climbing out of her window without making a sound as she runs away from home and as soon as she is out of her house she then proceeds to go to the bus station to try to get a bus out of L.A.

Lauren is then at the bus station as she pays her own way boarding a bus that is going to Port Charles, New York as she realizes that she needs to do this because this is the only way that she will find any peace within herself. Meanwhile back at Lauren's house, Lauren's mother Angela proceeds to go to her daughter's bedroom to try to talk to Lauren but she realizes that the door is locked and there's no sound at all. Angela then calls Lauren's name over and over again with no answer as she then decides to see if her daughter is even in her room as she does with Angela getting a bedroom key to unlock Lauren's door. Angela then comes in only to realize that her daughter Lauren is gone and that the bedroom window was left open but she finds a letter on Lauren's bed addressed to her. Angela then reads the letter as she realizes just where her daughter went as she is going crazy with worry but she is also looking like she is on the verge of tears too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (Los Angeles, California)**

Angela, Lauren's mother is still trying to recover from the fact that her daughter Lauren has just ran away from home and that she is all on her own going to a strange town where she won't have any idea of where to go to find the answers that she is looking for. Angela then worries about her daughter's safety wondering if by Lauren going to Port Charles if she will either end up hurt or worse. Angela is cursing to the heavens wondering just how she even could have gotten involved with Robert Frank who is known to the world as Franco the world-famous artist who ended up becoming a crazed, deranged serial killer. Angela then proceeds to have flashbacks of her time with Franco who she called Bobby as she was flashing back to the good times that they had before she ever found out about Bobby's true nature as they got involved when they were teenagers having their daughter Lauren when they were teenagers. As the flashbacks end and she snaps herself out of it she realizes that she needs to call the LAPD to report a runaway case for her daughter Lauren Frank as Angela calls the LAPD telling them everything about her daughter running away and just where she could be headed.

The LAPD then proceed to make a phone call to the Port Charles Police Department about a teenage runaway by the name of Lauren Frank and that her mother is going crazy trying to find her but that she wants her daughter back in Los Angeles.

**(Port Charles, New York- Port Charles Police Department)**

Commissioner Anna Devane lets her officers know that the LAPD just called about a teenage runaway that is in their area by the name of Lauren Frank and that she needs her very best officers to canvas the whole town to make sure that if Lauren does arrive, that they bring her into the station which then they can call Child Protective Services to hold her long enough that her mother can claim her. Dante then tells Anna that he would be up to the case of finding Lauren and Anna then tells him that she is putting both him and McBain on the case. John then walks towards Anna and Dante by telling them that he has no problem with this and that with both him and Dante on this that they will be able to find Lauren in no time. Anna then tells Dante and John that she feels for Lauren's mother Angela especially having to deal with the fact that her daughter ran away from home but also that her daughter is in a town that is unfamiliar to her.

**(Port Charles, New York- Quartermaine Mansion)**

AJ and Tracy are still going at it over the Pickle-Lila recipe over the fact that Tracy thinks that she has won but AJ then tells her that even though she has the recipe that none of that really matters because there's still the matter of the mystery heir. Tracy laughs him off by telling AJ that at least she knows who the mystery heir is and that her nephew AJ doesn't know anything about her. AJ then wonders if the mystery heir is a her as he then comes to the conclusion that it is a her but AJ then tells his Aunt Tracy that whoever she is he knows that he could get her to vote his way and when that happens he will have enough votes to vote her out as CEO. Tracy then tells AJ that that won't happen because with the mystery heir she knows what her name is and that her people are much closer to finding her than AJ is. Tracy then tells AJ to give up and accept the fact that she has won. AJ and Tracy's argument further escalates even further as it gets to the point where AJ is about to manhandle his own aunt but then Monica and Alice run into the room trying to break it up separating AJ from Tracy. Tracy then chimes in a few rude remarks Monica's way as Monica says to herself that a lot of good their truce did and that she shouldn't have expected anything less out of Tracy. Tracy then tells her that it wouldn't have mattered anyway because Monica would have found a way to break their truce and AJ then tells his mother Monica that the mystery heir is a she.

Meanwhile the doorbell rings. Monica is calling for Alice to answer the door as Alice leaves the living room where Monica, AJ and Tracy all are to go out to the foyer where the front door is. Lauren is outside the door as she is anticipating just who will answer the door of the Quartermaine Mansion.

Alice then opens the door as she is face to face with a jet-black haired blue eyed teenager with a smile that could light up the room. Lauren then asks Alice if she has the right house wondering if this is the Quartermaine Mansion. Alice then tells her that she came to the right place inviting Lauren into the mansion as Alice wonders just who this young woman is but more importantly just why she is even here. Lauren introduces herself to Alice as Lauren Frank and that she is here to see the Quartermaines because what she has to tell them is important and that she is not leaving here until she gets the answers that she's looking for. Monica, AJ and Tracy then leave the living room to come out to the foyer to see Alice there with Lauren as the three of them are now face to face with Lauren. Lauren is then looking at all of them rather intently as they are all looking at her up and down wondering just who she is and why she is in their house.


End file.
